Star Stable Run
Star Stable Run is a cancelled action game that is brought to you by Animoca Brands. It is cancelled for Android Google Play Store, and has not ready yet been said whether or not for the iOS stores. It is currently available for pre registration on the Android marketplace, to find the pre registration page by searching for Star Stable Run on the Google Play store, Typing S T A R S T A B L E R U N. By Pre Registering for the game, you will unlock a special jacket that is only available for those who register for the game during this early access period. There is no rating yet set for the game, but if I were to guess, it would be rated E for everyone. The game is very much in the early access parts of development, but it is speculated that it will come out sometime in the summer of 2017. Hopefully fans will not have to wait too much longer, as Star Stable Run is already a well known game on the computer, with its Android port coming soon. Keep checking into the Google Play store, and get alerted by Email when you sign up for registration during this early access period. Star Stable Run is an amazingly awesome game that puts you into a fantastic world filled with magic and horses! The main idea and theme of the game is that these invaders called the Dark riders have invaded and stolen Fripp’s seeds. Fripp is the main character in the series, and she is not happy with the Dark riders coming in and taking what is not theirs. So it is up to you, to track them down on your trusty steed and get back what is yours and stop them from continuing their havoc in your town. The game has an awesome little story mode that allows you to build upon your characters and your buildings and upgrade them by getting the currency that the game has. There are a lot of great tips from players who have already played the game, but we will get into those later. Star Stable Run is a very challenging yet rewarding game as the game rewards those who are persistent and patient. The game is an endless runner sort of game, where the main objective is to track down the people who have stolen from you, by jumping over obstacles, and collecting coins all at the same time. You must dodge and jump over all kinds of obstacles in order to keep up with the evil people who have stolen from you, and it is only when you get towards the end stages that you get back what is rightfully yours. The currency in the game is just the coin. With these coins, you can upgrade your stable to improve upon your horse’s performance, and you can upgrade your horse. The horse has a ton of awesome upgrades and abilities that it can learn, so it would definitely be wise for players to think about where they would like to dump their currency. pic1.png Star Stable Run 2.png unnamed.png unnamed.jpg Category:Mobile games Category:Games